


Breakdown

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, One sided, Short, kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fiction Series. Inspired by a graphic circling tumblr. Dave wants to let Kurt know that if Blaine ever breaks his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

Seeing Kurt broke him down every time. He had loved him and wanted him and yet could never have him, so the emotion got higher and higher until it burst straight out of his chest. Every time the pain got to be too much to bear, someone got hurt. It was always like that for Dave and it was even worse when the raw love he felt for Kurt was involved.

It honestly made him want to break someone, now that Kurt was back at McKinley and holding hands with that stupid boy as he strut down the corridor, but Dave had forced himself to change his reaction to the boy he was in love with. He had chosen to withdraw instead, even though the pain had returned intensified by Kurt's love for that fucking perfect boyfriend of his.

He wasn't dumb. He knew that he had serious anger problems and always exploded when the buildup in his chest got to be too much, but he couldn't expel his emotions like that anymore. With his record, another explosion that hurt Kurt Hummel would lead to his expulsion from McKinley and would take away his only chance of escaping the hellhole that was Lima. Being expelled from McKinley would take away the life he was holding out for, the one where he was free.

He walked out of the locker room and saw Kurt standing there near his locker, shuffling through its contents. It broke his heart. He knew it was stupid, but he was heartbroken by the sight of picture perfect Kurt Hummel standing there in a yellow sweater digging for his books.

“Kurt.”

Dave approached him. He wasn’t sure why he was doing it, considering that Kurt was probably still afraid of him, though he had backed off completely. Kurt turned around and his beautiful eyes got wide when he saw who was addressing him.

“Karofsky.”

Dave didn’t know what he was doing or what right he had to be saying what he knew was about to come out of his mouth. “Your boyfriend,” he said, tensely. “I…uh. Kurt…I just…”

“Spit it out,” Kurt said with that detached air of coolness that pissed him off so much and made him want to punch things.

“If he breaks your heart…please just know,” he mumbled, looking down. Oh god, this was the worst thing and he couldn’t stop himself from saying it, “just know that I would help you fix it.” It came out whether he liked it or not.

Kurt’s reaction was, of course, shock. His eyebrows raised and he laughed. Oh god, the little jerk was laughing at him. “That’s kind of sweet,” Kurt said, chuckling and shaking his head a little bit. “Sweet, but way out of line. Fix yourself before you go fixing people’s broken hearts, kay? And Blaine’s not the kind.”

He broke a little then, as Kurt flounced back off towards the choir room. He slammed his fist into his locker. Damn him. Damn that Kurt Hummel and the breakdown he inevitably would cause.


End file.
